The Real Reason Carrot Chases Girls
by Mistress Arts
Summary: what the title says. Just a silly thing.


Hiya! I know that I should be working on the other story of mine, but I just can't. I am trying though. Anyway, I was sitting in my French class and was like twenty minutes early, so I got to thinking that maybe I should do a short story, and maybe it'll kick-start me to finish my other story. So, this is just a silly little fic, wrote in an hour, and done for the hell of it. Do not expect anything spectacular, or an ending, as I cannot promise anything.  
  
Warnings: OOC on Gateau's part, I think. Can't write him. Or Marron. Or anyone.  
  
Pairings: none  
  
What to expect: OOC, nothingness  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a pot of moldy rice sitting in my fridge. Suers are more than welcome to it.  
  
~~~  
  
The Real Reason Carrot Chases Girls  
  
"Oh pretty lady!"  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
SLAP! Thud!  
  
Carrot Glace picked himself off the ground, a bright pink handprint on his check.  
  
"You would think that he would learn," Gateau Mocha remarked to the three beside him, "that no woman in her right mind would ever lower herself to his ugliness. Not like me!" He flexed his muscles at his companions, who were unimpressed.  
  
"Ooh, when I get my hands on him!" Tira Misu seethed, hands itching for her mallet.  
  
"Darling! Come take me, Darling!" The red haired Chocolate Misu chased the brown haired womanizer around the town square.  
  
"Marron Glace sighed, indifferent to the havoc that his team-mates were making.  
  
~~  
  
Carrot hid in a dark, secluded alley, wincing as the Misu sisters raced by, mallets and clothing in hand. He let out a breath of relief as they failed to notice him. Waiting a few more minutes, he slid down the wall, leaning against the rough brick wall.  
  
'Okay, three "Perverts," four slaps, one "Jerk." Hmm.' He tapped his chin with a finger, thinking hard. 'So that means..Yes, I got it!'  
  
Quickly, he checked the streets, seeing if the coast was clear. No mallet wavers or clothe strippers in sight. With one more cautionary peek, he ran deeper into the town.  
  
~~  
  
Gateau and Marron sat outside a quaint café, observing the crowds walking past, sipping on iced tea.  
  
"Are you sure that this is the spot? Seems a little crowded for a kidnapping."  
  
"Yes, my sources said that all the kidnappings took place here," Marron's tone was calm, as he searched for anything suspicious. He sighed as a familiar voice was heard over the din of the crowd.  
  
"Hey beautiful, wanna go on a date?"  
  
He watched as his brother was forcibly put down, again. Absently, he saw a black carriage pull up beside his nissan while he was dusting himself off. Marron stood abruptly.  
  
"Marron? What do you see?"  
  
"Is that not the carriage that was described to us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Nissan!"  
  
Carrot looked up at the sound of his younger brother's voice, pausing in his task of brushing off the dirt on his clothes. His face lit up, and he raised his arm to acknowledge Marron's shout. Before a word came out, though, his face changed from jubilant to shock, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.  
  
Marron pushed through the crowds, desperately trying to reach his brother, but by the time, the carriage, and his brother, were gone from sight.  
  
~~  
  
"Good thing that you put that tracker on Carrot, Marron," Tira praised the long haired boy.  
  
"Yeah! Who knows what that freaky girl would have done!" Carrot exclaimed, arms flaying. "Man, I'm gonna have nightmares tonight!"  
  
"I'll sleep with you Darling!"  
  
"Ack!"  
  
Marron regarded his nissan, deep in thought. It was strange. Carrot had the best of luck when it came to life-threatening circumstances, always one step ahead of dangerous situations. Yet, at the same time, he had the worst of luck, continuously being kidnapped, or attacked. It was almost as if- No, that was impossible. All nissan did was chase girls; he would not have time to gather the information for that.  
  
Still..it did warrant more thoughts on the matter.  
  
Owari  
  
~~~  
  
Told you that it was a silly little thing. So, did anyone get what I was hinting at? I wasn't too vague, was I? If you know what the answer is to why Carrot always chases girls (based on my little fic), review and tell me, okay? Or if it sucked, or something. Yeah.. Ta Ta!  
  
Mistress 


End file.
